This is My House
by kymm
Summary: This takes place on the January 25 episode of Passions. Ivy and Rebecca verbally abuse Theresa, while erasing the ridiculous notion that Theresa's baby is the Crane heir. Theresa fans - stay away!


****

This is _My_ House 

__

By: Katrine Lila Loamsdown-Fitzgerald (whatwhatwhat316@hotmail.com)

__

Rating: PG-13 (Language) 

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Passions. Thankfully. Heh heh. 

__

Summary: This story takes place during the January 25, 2002 episode of _Passions_. It is when Theresa burst into the Crane mansion and started berating Ivy and Rebecca. Well, of course, Ivy and Rebecca did the same thing, but not nearly enough of it. :D I mean, really – I cannot be the only one sick of Theresa getting away with everything (perhaps even murder) and the stupid writers taking pity upon her and making her look like a saint. She deserved more of a telling to than she got today, and I am going to give it to her. :D You just have to have faith and alter the course of Passions. (Why not – JER does it all the time.) Just pretend that Pilar never came in – she was busy cleaning toilets or something. :D NOTE: Theresa fans, **go away**! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The reason that Ethan and I never had a chance together was because of you two!" Theresa exploded, wheeling around from the mess she had made of the champagne glasses. The shards of glass were embedded into the carpet, and wine was seeping all over the floor. 

Rebecca shook her head in disgust. "That's absurd!" 

Ivy's eyes were still blazing at the direction of the shattered champagne glasses. "That's ridiculous," she said angrily, her furious eyes now set intently upon Theresa. 

"I _heard _you celebrating!" Theresa snapped, her eyes bulging. "You're so happy that Ethan and Gwen are friends again. And you, Rebecca – hoping that they become a couple! The secrets and lies had nothing to do with Ethan and me breaking up – it was all your fault!'' 

Ivy laughed bitterly, fingering the collar of her shirt, as if she was already bored with the conversation. "Please, Theresa! Do you really expect anyone to believe that? Did Rebecca or I force you to lie to my son about all that you did? No! You are a lying tramp, Theresa!" 

"Not only that," Rebecca said, tilting her head slightly, "but you try to blame all your lies and secrets onto other people." 

"Ethan and I would have never broke up if it weren't for Julian Crane," Theresa said bitterly. "He won't be a problem anymore." She said, almost to herself. 

Ivy raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know that?" she barked. 

Theresa looked at her, her face plainly showing her fear. In a moment, however, it had passed, and a look of iron determination came to her face again. "I just meant…I just meant that…well, Julian has gone missing, and hopefully I will never have to see him again." Rebecca smiled mysteriously. 

Ivy wheeled her wheelchair over to the table, and poured herself another glass of champagne. "Which brings me back to my original point," she began, sipping at her champagne. "Why are you here, Theresa?" Her voice was somewhat sharp and bitter, and the words stabbed at the tension in the room like a knife. 

The determination on Theresa's face suddenly dissipated once again, this time replaced by a rather smug look. "My question to you two should be: What are _you_ doing here?" 

Her answer was not what Ivy had been expecting. "I'm here because I am Mrs. Julian Crane, and I live here," Ivy said, taking another drink. 

Rebecca took her glance off of Theresa, and shot it at Ivy. "What _are_ you talking about? _I_ am Mrs. Crane, and _this_ is _my_ house!" 

Ivy set her champagne glass down. "I think not, _Becky_," she snapped. 

"In case you're forgetting, Julian divorced you in Bermuda. How many times must I go over this – you are not Mrs. Crane!" Rebecca angrily exclaimed, her face contorted in fury. 

"How unfortunate that we can't always have what we want," Ivy said, amused. 

"That's right," Rebecca said offhandedly. "When we were at school together, you always got what you wanted, Ivy. But no longer – you've lost! And this time, it's final!" 

"You are not the master of this house!" Ivy shouted. 

"And neither are you!" Theresa snarled; her mouth was turned into a sly smile.

Both Ivy and Rebecca turned to stare at Theresa. They had forgotten that she was there. 

"I am the master of this house now," Theresa continued. "Since I'm pregnant with Julian's child, the Crane heir, I own this house now." 

"You're what?" Rebecca gasped. 

"You're lying again, Theresa!" Ivy exploded, her face flushed. "And you say I made Ethan break up with you! It's you and your lies that ruined you! How dare you say that you are pregnant when I have proof to the contrary! You had an abortion – I saw the pictures that prove it!"

"You're wrong, Ivy!" Theresa shot back. "I never had the abortion! I couldn't go through with it! I am not that horrible of a person!" 

"You come pretty damn close," she replied. 

Rebecca was stuttering. "Y-you, c-an't be – I got married – we were married – it's – it's not p-possible…." 

"It is, Rebecca," Theresa said coolly. "So, you two are trespassers on _my _property. I should have the guards come and throw you both out." 

Ivy laughed. It was a hard, cold, bitter laugh. It sounded almost akin to a dog's sharp, biting bark. "Rebecca, stop your blubbering and think for a minute. How can you sit here and listen to this slut's little statement? It's not true. Even if she is pregnant with Julian's baby – even if she is indeed still married to him - she does not own this house. She has no claim to it." Ivy's mouth turned up into a wry smile. 

Theresa raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then who owns this house? It's certainly not yours." 

"It's certainly not," Ivy agreed. Rebecca stopped whimpering; she was looking at Ivy incredulously. "This is Alistair's house." 

A dead silence fell over the three women. When no one seemed to make a move to reply to what Ivy had said, Ivy continued. "How can I even sit here and listen to a nineteen-year-old try to claim _this_ – this! - as her house? Next you'll be trying to claim to Crane fortune! This is not your house; this is not your fortune, and your baby is _not_ the Crane heir!" 

Theresa's mouth dropped open. "How can you say that? My child is Julian's – he is the heir to the Crane fortune!" 

"Have you forgotten?" Ivy asked, her voice dropping to a soft whisper. "Have you both forgotten? Julian I have three other children – and my oldest daughter is the Crane heir! Period! She has to be. Julian is, by all probability, dead, and Alistair has no other relatives! Sheridan died months ago! The heir has to be my daughter!" Ivy cleared her throat, and glared at both Rebecca and Theresa. "So, quite frankly, Theresa, you have no right to be here. You can take your hypocrisy and shove it up your ass for all I care. Because that's all you are – a hypocrite! You are a lousy, horrible person, not to mention a golddigger! I cannot believe that you would try to get back at me with your unborn child. I would not expect it, not even from you!" 

There were tears silently streaming down Theresa's face. "What?" asked Rebecca innocently. "Does the truth hurt, Theresa?" 

"Shut up, Rebecca," Ivy said venomously. "You have no claim to this house, either." 

"Neither do you! You said it yourself – Alistair owns this house, not you! He could kick us both out!" Rebecca smirked, seemingly thinking that she had scored yet another victory against Ivy. 

"Alistair will have to support my child," Theresa said softly through her tears. "He has to – it is a Crane. I'll force him to. I'll go to him myself if I have to." 

"Have you learned nothing?" Ivy asked. "You're already back to your scheming ways. Alistair hardly supported his own daughter. What makes you think he'll support your baby? Alistair may hate me, but he hates your entire clan even more. It will be a cold day in hell, Theresa, when Alistair ever helps your baby _or_ you." 

Theresa frowned. "So, none of us have any claim to this house?" 

"That's just what I've been talking about for the past ten minutes," said Ivy, rolling her eyes. 

"And you even less so, Theresa," Rebecca interrupted, speaking for the first time in several minutes. "I was tricked. I thought that I married Julian, but he was still married to you. I was deceived! I deserve this house more than either of you do." 

"You haven't been listening to me, Rebecca," said Ivy. "None of us have any claim to this house, as much as it pains me to say it. Alistair owns this house – Julian only lived here. But I refuse to be kicked out of this house – not when I have lived here for over twenty years. I have more claim, even though it is not legal, to this house than either of you." 

Theresa looked angry; Rebecca, livid. 

"Well, haven't you heard anything?" said Rebecca to Theresa. "You have absolutely no claim here – get out! Ivy and I have things to discuss – and they don't involve you. They involve my house -" 

"This is my house," Ivy said calmly. 

"_This _is _my_ house," Rebecca said abstinently, purposely ignoring Ivy. "So, I ask you to please remove yourself from its grounds." She stopped suddenly, deep in thought. "But, do have a good day!" 

"Yes, have a grand day," Ivy agreed, smiling. "I do ask you not to visit my house again, you manipulative bitch." 

Rebecca turned back around to face Ivy. "This is not your house! You have no claim to it – I have no claim to it, supposedly. So, who does?" 

"Alistair!" 

"I want to hear your little explanation again – it doesn't seem quite right to me –" 

"I assure you that it is." 

Theresa was forgotten as the two women shrieked at each other, occasionally throwing things. If there was one thing that the two ever agreed on, it was the matter of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, and that was a fact. 

****

THE END 

__

Sorry – I had to write it. I really do hate Theresa. I can't be the only one…can I? 


End file.
